<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riley's Roid Rage by ManOfTheInterest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676957">Riley's Roid Rage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest'>ManOfTheInterest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Muscles, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley has always wanted to have a hulking, muscular build, but she's never had the patience for a dedicated workout routine. A mysterious stranger offering her a potent steroid drug appears to be her saving grace, allowing her to gain not just the figure she wants, but also some sizable new endowments, endowments that drive her to impregnate a truly impressive number of females.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riley's Roid Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An anonymous commission for a story revolving around a girl that uses steroids to become stupid strong and virile. Didn't expect this one to come out as long as it did, but you know what they say, it's about the journey, not the destination. At any rate, I had fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some people liked to that say patience was a virtue, that good things always came to those who waited for them. Some people were willing to put in the time and effort required to gain the rewards they sought, and some people even went a step above and put in more time/effort than was necessary, just for the satisfaction of being exceptional. Riley was not “some people.” She was, arguably, one of the most impatient girls to ever live, expecting that everything (and everyone) attend to her whims right in the here and now. Being forced to wait, especially for prolonged periods of time, was the most unbearable thing imaginable for Riley, and often led to heated arguments with those that forced her to bide her time. Most sensible people would write her off as being irrefutably spoiled, but Riley didn’t see it this way, herself. She figured there was no time like the present, and if something could be done sooner rather than later, it should be. This made her quite proactive in most areas of her life, and had given a fierce, competitive spirit that really helped her get ahead in the world. Still, for Riley, there were plenty of inconveniences she couldn’t overlook in her day-to-day life, some more infuriating than others. Recently, one of her friends, a fitness enthusiast named Tess, had invited her to try a workout regimen at her favorite gym. Much like Riley, Tess was very proactive, mostly in the realm of improving her own figure, but unlike Riley, she had the patience and attention-span to keep at her workout routine for several years, greatly improving her health and giving her an excellent muscular form. Tess knew for a fact that Riley would benefit physically from going to the gym regularly, as, ignoring her rather large breasts, she had always been quite petite. However, she thought consistent workouts would help her mental state more than her physical state by giving her an outlet for her naturally competitive (and, sometimes, aggressive) nature. Unfortunately, Tess’ hopes and dreams for Riley and her new workout routine died just as quickly as they were formed. As much as she tried to guide Riley and encourage her to pace herself in her exercises, very little of Tess’ suggestions actually got through to her. In most of their very brief workout sessions, Riley spent more time staring at the clock in the gym than actually working out, and within less than a week of starting her regular trips to the gym with Tess, Riley decided that she had done enough, a rather awkward conversation that manifested as they were changing in the locker room.</p><p>“Hey Tess, if I keep working out like this, how long do you think it’ll take me to get a body like yours?” asked Riley, seemingly out of nowhere, as the two girls were sitting on a bench in the locker room.</p><p>“Um… a pretty long time, Riley,” answered Tess, somewhat surprised by the question.</p><p>“Okay, but how long, exactly?”</p><p>“Well, I’ve been doing this for about five years, give or take, but seeing as how you’re-” Tess’ response was cut short as Riley let out a loud, boisterous laugh.</p><p>“Seriously?! It took you five years to get a figure like that? That’s ridiculous!” While she was markedly stronger than the average woman, Tess was still a far cry from the ultra-muscular ideal Riley had kept in her head ever since she began working out with her. Her arms and legs were toned, but still relatively thin, and a well-defined six pack was all she had to show for her hard work in her torso region.</p><p>“It’s not easy, Riley! I’ve told you this, physical fitness is demanding. It takes a very long time to gain any significant amount of muscle mass, and that’s assuming you stick to your routine every single day. It’s about dedication,” Tess explained, feeling somewhat annoyed by Riley’s current behavior.</p><p>“Seems like a waste of time, to me. I don’t think I’d ever be able to get the body I want if it’s gonna take me five years to get to where you are.” Riley’s primary motivation in her workouts, and the reason she had agreed to accompany Tess to the gym in the first place, had always been to become as excessively muscular as possible. She had always been very dissatisfied with her frail, tiny figure, believing it made her seem weak and childish. Her overtly-feminine features, chief of which was her very large chest, had always created a striking dichotomy between her timid appearance and fierce personality.</p><p>“The muscles are just a bonus, you know. Fitness is about creating a sense of pride in your own body. It’s supposed to make you more self-confident, give you a good feeling of accomplishment. Isn’t that what you want?” Tess’ inquiry made Riley roll her eyes in annoyance.</p><p>“No, what I want is to become stupidly ripped! I want to have biceps that are twice as big as my head, I want glutes the size of beach balls, I want my whole body to be bulkier than a fucking tank!” As Riley said this, she did her best to squeeze her taut, round F cup breasts into her bra, which, though she had done it plenty of times before, still proved to be a hassle. “Gah, and I want these stupid boobs of mine to be gone, too. These huge sacks of fat are so inconvenient and unappealing to look at. I’d much prefer a gigantic pair of perfectly-cut pecs to a huge pair of breasts. That would be amazing…”</p><p>“Doesn’t sound like a very realistic goal, if you ask me,” said Tess, a look of annoyance and minor disgust on her face.</p><p>“At the rate we’re going, no, I guess it isn’t…” Riley spoke with a hint of hopelessness in her voice. She stared down at her small, delicate hands and frowned. “If only there was some way to speed up the process… gain five years worth of muscle in five minutes, or less…”</p><p>“Now you’re just being ridiculous. You can’t rush bodybuilding, Riley. At least, not without messing up your body in a bunch of different ways. Besides, I don’t think there are any steroids in the world that could help you reach your astronomically-high aspirations.” Tess’ words, though obviously meant to deter Riley, started to make her think. If conventional exercise wouldn’t be enough to give her the build she wanted, she would obviously have to turn to drugs for help. Riley fully comprehended the ramifications of using steroids or other muscle-boosting chemicals, but at this point, she really didn’t care. However, Tess was most likely right. Conventional steroids wouldn’t be enough for what Riley wanted to accomplish. She would need to find something much more potent. That is, if such a thing existed.</p><p>“What, you think I can’t beef up without the help of your fancy workout routine?” Riley’s aggressive demeanor made her interpret Tess’ remark as a challenge.</p><p>“Do you think you can prove me wrong?” retorted Tess, smugly.</p><p>“Actually, yeah, I think I can! I don’t need your help to get the body I want. I’ll do it myself!” Riley collected her clothes, towel and water bottle, placing all of her belongings back in her back. She stood up forcefully and started towards the exit, a great deal of pride in her steps.</p><p>“Ha! Good luck with that, Riley…” Tess said sarcastically as Riley rushed off. Riley’s mild fury propelled her quickly out of the gym and into the bright afternoon sun outdoors. She was no stranger to having arguments with her friends, Tess included, but this time, Riley felt particularly incited. Not only had Tess effectively crushed her dreams of becoming a huge, muscular bodybuilder by explaining the painfully-large amount of time it would take to get there, she had also mocked Riley for wanting to find a more effective alternative. She wasn’t going to take this lying down, however. If her dedication to gaining muscle mass was being doubted, Riley would just have to find a way of putting those doubts to rest, and that would demand quite of bit of research on her part (and probably some financial investment) in order to find chemical stimulants that could give her a proper boost. As a result, Riley was very eager to get home, but then again, she was always eager.</p><p>After leaving the gym, Riley strolled down the adjacent street quickly towards a nearby bus stop, hoping to catch the afternoon bus back to her apartment. Much to her dismay, she had gotten there too early, and was forced to take a seat on the uncomfortable metal bench inside a steel and glass rectangular box, impatiently waiting for the bus to arrive. Despite the good weather, the streets seemed rather empty that day, but there was one other person with her at the bus stop. He was a tall, thin, eerie-looking man wearing dark sunglasses and dressed in an impossibly-trim business suit. His lanky physique and bony hands made him seem almost alien in appearance, and his small movements were unnaturally smooth in execution. Thankfully, he paid Riley no mind as she sat down on the other side of the bench, maximizing the distance between the two of them. For a minute or so, they sat apart from each other in uneasy silence, until the man made the daring move to speak up.</p><p>“You’re in more of a hurry than usual, it seems,” he said idly, not bothering to turn towards Riley. His voice was crisp and sultry, very befitting of a shrewd businessman such as himself. Riley said nothing in return, pretending to not have heard him. “Usually, you take at least three additional minutes to come here, to the bus stop. This time you didn’t. How odd…” Riley shot him an annoyed glance, which seemed to catch his attention. “Am I bothering you? My apologies. I was just thinking out loud.”</p><p>“What’s it to you what time I come here? Weirdo…” Riley said sharply.</p><p>“Oh, I suppose it’s none of my business, but I do keep close tabs on most people that frequent the gym. I’m very closely tied with it, you know,” said the man, motioning towards the entrance to the gym down the street. Riley looked up and down his body in suspicion.</p><p>“You don’t look like much of a fitness enthusiast to me,” muttered Riley. The man gazed down at his own body and let out a small chuckle.</p><p>“No, I guess I don’t. I’m more of an assistant to those kinds of people. I am in the business of dealing out chemicals and supplements intended to improve one’s… performance, often to significant degrees.” The man made delicate motions with his hands as he explained his profession.</p><p>“You sell steroids?” Riley was now very interested in what he had to say.</p><p>“Among other things…” The man replied, shrugging. “I take it you haven’t had much luck attaining strength through conventional means.”</p><p>“You think? My friend told me it would take more than five years just to get slightly-noticeable biceps and a six-pack. I don’t have that kind of time!” The man nodded sympathetically in response to this.</p><p>“I understand completely. Everything happens so quickly, nowadays. I’m sure you lots of other things you’d much rather spend your time on, right?” Riley hesitated to answer this question.</p><p>“Uh… yeah, totally!” This was a lie. She didn’t a very busy schedule at all, but that didn’t make the time commitment for the gym any less annoying for her.</p><p>“Right, of course. You young people have very busy schedules, always hurrying from one thing to another. A consistent workout routine is hardly a worthy time sink for someone like you,” said the man as he motioned towards Riley.</p><p>“Thing is, I do want to get really strong. I’m tired of being small and weak, tired of looking so effeminate. I want to be huge! I should have a body that commands respect, right?” Riley said enthusiastically.</p><p>“Yes, I agree completely.” The man reached into one of the pockets in his suit coat and pulled out a small white box, barely larger than his palm. “Most people would have you believe that gaining such vast densities of musculature in a short period of time is an impossible feat, even with some chemical assistance. However, there are always… alternatives.” He handed the box to Riley, who gazed at it with great suspicion.</p><p>“What’s this?” she asked, inspecting it from every angle in her hands.</p><p>“A specialized type of steroid supplement I just so happen to have access to. It operates in the same way as other drugs of its class, though the effects of this particular supplement are considerably more… expedited. However, I believe it can provide you with the physique you crave.” Riley opened the mysterious box and found that it contained a single small red and white pill surrounded by protective foam. She took the pill out and held it up close to her face, staring at it in confusion.</p><p>“Seriously? You’re telling me this tiny pill can give me more than 800 pounds of muscle?” asked Riley.</p><p>“Great things come in small packages, do they not?” the man replied with a short laugh.</p><p>“And you’re giving this to me… for free?”</p><p>“Consider it an introductory sample. Although, I must warn you, the side effects of the drug are quite extreme. Steroids are known to cause… misalignments to one’s biological sex, so you may want to-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I don’t really care about any of that. Are you sure this thing works?” Riley cut the man off halfway through his statement.</p><p>“You have my word.”</p><p>Riley nodded thoughtfully as she carefully placed the pill back in its case. The shrewd businessman certainly didn’t seem like the most trustworthy person around, but if he was telling the truth, this pill might have been just what she needed to properly bulk up, and prove Tess wrong, in the process. Not to mention, the man was giving it away for free. This was a rare opportunity she absolutely had to capitalize on. Riley closed the pill case and shoved it in one of her pockets. “Awesome! Thanks, guy. You’re-” When Riley looked up from her lap, she saw that the man had mysteriously vanished from the bus stop, leaving behind no trace of his presence. She looked around, confused, but didn’t see him anywhere nearby. “That was weird…” She said to herself. Riley checked her watch and saw that she had been waiting at the bus stop for at least five minutes, something that quickly grabbed her attention away from the man’s strange disappearance. “Damn bus is late again! I’m better off just walking home from here.” She couldn’t be bothered to wait any longer for the bus to arrive. Riley stood up and dashed away from the bus stop down the street, keeping up the same rapid pace she always had while walking. Her encounter with the strange businessman at the bus stop had certainly been unexpected, but it seemed to have provided Riley with the exact thing she was looking for, assuming he was telling the truth about his product. It was hard for her to call it a coincidence, and the man’s sudden disappearance defied most basic conventions of logic and sanity, but Riley didn’t think it warranted much investigation. She had gotten what she wanted when she wanted it, and for Riley, that’s all that ever mattered.</p><p>Although she was able to greatly cut down on the length of her commute back home by walking, Riley was, unfortunately, forced to pass through a section of the city inhabited by a very specific person she had a particularly volatile relationship with. Her name was Ashlyn, and she had been a thorn in Riley’s side ever since she was in high school. Getting her kicks almost exclusively from the mockery of other people, Ashlyn never hesitated to leverage a few harsh comments at Riley whenever she was around, most of which were directed towards her lackluster physique. Ashlyn was also a small-time bodybuilder, not to the same extent as Tess, but certainly well above Riley’s strength. She was also considerably taller, and seemed to have a cocky expression permanently glued to her face. As Riley passed a block of apartments, she saw Ashlyn sitting on the stoop of a dreary-looking brick building, smoking a cigarette. As Riley approached, Ashlyn stared her down with an evil smirk. Riley did her best to avoid eye contact, keeping her head to the ground.</p><p>“Hey, Riley? Is that workout routine ‘working out’ for you yet?” Ashlyn said with a laugh. Riley refused to respond. “You’ve been at it for, what, three days? You must be benching at least half a pound by now. Now that’s progress!”</p><p>“S-Shut up, Ashlyn! Leave me alone…” Riley shouted, speeding up to leave Ashlyn’s eyesight as quickly as possible.</p><p>“Aw, what’s the matter? Still embarrassed about your body? Maybe you should just throw in the towel and accept that you’ll never get as buff as… well, pretty much anyone. I don’t think you’ll be getting anywhere with how much of a quitter you are!” Ashlyn laughed yet again as Riley raced past her and out of her line of sight. In addition to the pleasure of being a gigantic, muscular goddess itself, Riley also wanted to bulk up so she could stand up to bullies like Ashlyn and anyone else that teased her for being small. She reached down towards her pocket, gently feeling the outline of the pill case she had received at the bus stop. Now was as good a day as any to try out this supposedly-miraculous steroid, and if it worked as intended, her next encounter with Ashlyn would play out very differently, indeed.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the day passed unceremoniously for Riley. Feeling physically and psychologically spent after her experience at the gym, bus stop, and her walk home, Riley spent the remnants of the afternoon relaxing at home, eventually going to bed more out of boredom than actual fatigue. However, before turning in, Riley worked up the courage to take the mysterious pill she had received earlier in the afternoon. It was small and inoffensive, a simple red and white capsule that bore no markings. Even if it didn’t live up to the man’s promises, she figured it wouldn’t do any harm, at the very least, and popped it in her mouth shortly before going to bed. Unbeknownst to her, that small pill really did live up to all of the man’s promises, and its effects weren’t just extreme, they were rapid, as well. As she slept, the incomparably potent mixture of chemicals contained in the pill were quickly absorbed by her body, causing it to change into a larger, heavier, stronger shape. Her arms, as they hung limp by her sides, swelled up with raw muscle mass, thickening beyond the size of telephone poles. Her legs followed suit, growing considerably more dense and engorged. Her ample breasts gave way to a pair of even bigger pecs, which burst right out of the loose top she had worn to be, jutting high into the air as the bulging veins that covered them like fish netting throbbed with the beating of her heart. Below her pecs, her tiny waist expanded into a bloated, yet still extremely muscular, gut, the kind that could only develop from the consumption of the strongest steroids ever conceived. Miraculously, Riley slept through all of this, but her newfound size became apparent almost immediately when she woke up. As she slowly regained consciousness, Riley felt a peculiar heaviness in her body, a heaviness coming from seemingly everywhere at once. “I feel weird…” Riley thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes. She expected to see the other side of her bedroom, but instead found her vision completely blocked by a pair of taut, monstrous, absolutely overstuffed pecs. Her pecs, to be specific. “AAAH!” She screamed, but then instantly covered her mouth when she realized her voice seemed to have radically changed, as well. “W-What the fuck?! How did this happen?!” Riley now sounded considerably more masculine than before, her voice becoming deep and booming. There were probably plenty of men that would actually sound more effeminate than she did. She lifted her arms to touch the gargantuan pair of pecs that were in front of her, then quickly redirected her attention when she realized her arms were just as thick as her hyper-muscular chest, perhaps even more so. She moved her legs slightly and found that they felt considerably larger than usual, as well, but as she squeezed them together, she discovered what was had to be the most drastic and bizarre change of all. Instead of empty space in-between her legs, Riley felt her mammoth thighs squeeze against a pair of large, round, heavy orbs, the position of which made it clear that they could only be one thing. “No way…” she moved her arms around her enormous pecs and bulging paunch, trying to reach down near her crotch. Although she couldn’t see past her pecs while she was laying down, she could feel something sticking up out of her crotch, something that clearly wasn’t there the day before. It was at least two feet long, more than eight inches in diameter, and incredibly warm. It was, unmistakably, a penis. An absolutely ridiculous monster cock attached to what had to be the biggest pair of balls ever possessed by a human, and, based on the regular throbbing of her meat in her hands, it was splendidly hard, as well. Riley tumbled out of her bed hastily, knocking over several things on her bed stand and nearby shelves as she rushed out of her bedroom and into the nearby bathroom. In her hurry, she accidentally bumped the top of her head against the upper end of the door frame, and, after a brief pause, had to duck under it in order to fit through. It seemed her tremendous accumulation of muscle mass had added at least a foot of height to her frame, bringing her close to six and a half feet. She squeezed her overstuffed pecs, arms and legs into her small bathroom, turned on the light, and faced the mirror, gasping once she saw her own appearance. Her face more or less resembled its original form, all the distinguishing features were there. Her bright red hair, large brown eyes and long, inquisitive eyebrows all remained unchanged, but the same couldn’t be said for the general shape of her face. Her chin and jawline had sharpened and thickened into a considerably more masculine shape, and strong, muscular contours could now be seen around the edges of her cheeks. Staring in the mirror gave her a better view of the rest of her body, and allowed her to gauge the actual size of her various new endowments. Her pecs were vastly larger than her breasts had ever grown, but, being made of pure muscle, they remained perfectly perky without any help from a bra whatsoever. Looking even further down, Riley could see that her cock was so long it actually extended past her pecs, the throbbing red tip of her member clearly in view. Even though she had barely touched it, sizable globs of precum were already flowing out of her flared cock head, dripping onto the floor at a steady pace. She was sporting the mother of all morning woods, and the tremendous warmth and pressure coming from her genitals was making it very hard for Riley to resist touching them. The pleasure of having a gigantic, muscular body and an equally-gigantic cock greatly overshadowed the strangeness of her own transformation, and Riley, now recovering from her initial shock, found the major adjustments made to her body to be quite tantalizing. She flexed her biceps ferociously, making them swell even larger and giving her a spine-tingling sensation of power and pleasure. “I could get used to this,” she said to herself, admiring her own appearance in the mirror. The pill had worked, far better than she had expected. She had gotten the absurdly-muscular figure she had always dreamed about, but the side effects of the drug were, in her opinion, far more interesting than the intended outcome. Her change in sex organs felt incredibly good, and far more befitting of her new appearance. Riley had never been particularly fond of her lady parts, in all honesty, and now that they had been replaced by an enormous phallus, she didn’t think she could ever go back. Her cock was a perfect symbol of power and endurance, and her bulging, hyper-productive testicles signified unmatched virility, as well. She was the ultimate human breeding machine, perfectly-suited for impregnating woman after woman with incomprehensible volumes of cum. Suddenly, Riley got an idea. She reached into a nearby cabinet next to the sink and pulled out her electric razor. With both great haste and care, she shaved off her long locks, quickly shortening her hair down to a more masculine shape. Reaching into the same cabinet yet again, she retrieved some hair gel and shaped what was left of her hair into a ferocious, spiky pattern. It was the perfect final touch to complete her new appearance. She took a few more moments to admire herself in the mirror, absolutely infatuated with her own physique. Even though she was already extremely erect thanks to her morning wood, the sight of her own flexing muscles made Riley’s cock harden and thicken ever so slightly more, ejecting several quarts of precum as it throbbed intensely. Riley breathed heavily as she placed her hand on the tip of her cock, feeling how incredibly hot and hard it was. With a long, pleasured sigh, she drew her hand down the entire length of her shaft, feeling the intensity of her own heartbeat through the engorged veins of her penis. Though she might have grown it overnight, Riley’s cock might as well have gone for months on end without cumming, considering just how needy it was now. Riley smiled as she realized how her unexpectedly good foresight would benefit her today. She had the entire day to do whatever she wanted, and given how pent-up she was, it was obvious she would have to spend most of it seeking out plenty of tight, wet holes to fill with her supremely-potent seed. The only question was: where should she go first? Her lewd scheming was rudely interrupted when she heard a knock on the front door of her house. At first, Riley hesitated to answer it, since her lack of clothes didn’t make her very presentable, in the conventional sense. However, her hesitation rapidly died once she realized she didn’t have anything to be ashamed of. Her incredible figure was something that deserved to be shown off to everyone, and if they couldn’t handle the sight of her enormous muscles and equally-enormous cock, that was their problem, not hers. She tromped loudly through her home and towards the main entrance, lugging it open with unnecessary force. Much to her surprise, the person at her door wasn’t some delivery boy or mail carrier, but rather, someone she was extremely familiar with: her mother.</p><p>“EEP!” Riley’s mom shrieked upon seeing her daughter, dropping a small plastic container of cookies she had most likely baked just the day before. Riley, on the other hand, didn’t even flinch.</p><p>“Oh, hey mom,” said Riley nonchalantly. She looked down at her somewhat petite mother with a small smirk on her face, enjoying the feeling of superiority afforded by her behemoth muscles.</p><p>“R-Riley?! I-Is that…” Her mother was thoroughly shocked by the appearance of what she hoped was still her daughter.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me. What, you don’t recognize me?” Riley taunted.</p><p>“You’re… you’re…” Her mother was at a complete loss for words. Her eyes darted up and down between Riley’s face, and the tip of her throbbing cock, which loomed quite close to her nether regions.</p><p>“Looking a little different, am I? Those workouts with Tess down at the gym have really done wonders on my figure,” Riley said, flexing one of her biceps as she spoke. Her display of strength was of no interest to her mother, who had her eyes firmly affixed to Riley’s massive dick. “Though, I guess that’s not the biggest change I’ve experienced recently.” Her mother had no response to this, her mouth agape as she gawked at Riley’s new endowments. Strands of saliva dripped from her lips as her hands came together at her crotch, gently tugging at the fabric of her blue leggings. These movements made Riley notice something interesting about her mother, something she had been overlooking all these years. Her mother was sexy, and not in a subtle way. She had an incredibly well-developed body, with wide, thick child-bearing hips and round, alluring breasts. K cups, at least. Her face had remained full and bright in spite of age, and was now red with a tantalizing combination of embarrassment and lust. Now that she was beholden to some very, very powerful urges coming from her groin, Riley was starting to see her mother in a profoundly different way. Her mind was hesitating, still clinging to the conventions of morality and the notion that fucking her own mother was not the wisest thing to do. However, there was not a shred of ambivalence in her genitals. As far as the more primal part of her psyche was concerned, all that mattered about the woman in front of her was that she was plump, fertile and incredibly ripe for a rigorous breeding. The size of Riley’s brain was nowhere close to the size of her cock, which meant her desire to breed greatly outweighed her hesitation. “Nice of you to bring me some cookies. I wasn’t expecting you to come over, but now that you’re here…” Riley grabbed her cock and bounced it up and down lightly. “...I think you can help me out with something.” Practically unable to close her mouth, Riley’s mother moved closer and grasped her cock gently, making Riley let out a small gasp. The sensitivity of her penis was unbelievable. “Looks like you’re eager to get to work,” Riley said with a chuckle. There wasn’t a hint of apprehension in her mother’s face. It seemed one of the most beneficial effects of her transformation was starting to manifest. The mere presence of her body, its size and its scent, were enough to make any woman drop to her knees and worship her cock, even her mother.</p><p>“So big… it’s so warm…” Her mother cooed as she gently stroked Riley’s shaft.</p><p>“How about we take this inside?” With practically no effort, Riley picked up her mother and carried her in her gigantic arms, slamming the door behind her as she headed back towards the bedroom. She tossed her mom onto the bed lightly, making her giggle slightly as she reclined back on the pillows.</p><p>“W-Want me to undr-AAH!” Riley’s mom yelped as Riley tore her clothes off violently, not bothering to remove them normally. Her enormous, round breasts bounced as they were released from their cloth prison, which made Riley’s cock throb in anticipation. She sank her hands deep into her mom’s udders, thoroughly enjoying their softness.</p><p>“Fuck! You’re so fucking stacked, mom! Why’d I ever stop sucking on these?” Riley said as she fondled her mom’s tits. She couldn’t resist any longer. Clambering onto the bed, her hulking figure loomed over her mom as she positioned her cock directly in front of her exposed pussy. Bellowing a deep moan, Riley drove her entire penis inside her mother’s vagina with a single powerful thrust, making her mother scream in agonized pleasure. Age and childbirth might have made her mom’s pussy considerably looser for those with ordinary endowments, but for Riley’s giant, throbbing member, it was exceptionally tight. Riley basked in the sensation for a brief moment, savoring the intense pleasure that came with inserting her penis inside such a warm, receptive hole. “Mmm… oh yeah…” she moaned.</p><p>“Don’t keep me waiting, sweetie! Fuck me! Fuck mommy!” cried her mom, her mind totally absorbed by the pleasure of her daughter’s cock. Riley grinned eagerly and thrust again, and again, and again into her mother’s cunt. She slowly pumped her cock in and out of her mom’s pussy, grunting and moaning with each movement. Before today, Riley had never thought that she would be the “giving” in a sexual encounter, but now she knew that there was nothing that could compare to the satisfaction of pounding away at a tight hole with an enormous cock. It was the ultimate symbol of sexual dominance, and Riley’s extreme proportions just made it all the more intense. There was no going back, now. She felt like a god, something that added to her already insatiable lust.</p><p>“Grrr! So tight! I’m already gonna cum!” Riley groaned as the rate of her thrusts increased tremendously. She was viciously slamming her mother’s pussy, now, and the weight of her body seemed to be making her entire house shake. However, her mother wasn’t affected by this at all, screaming in unbridled ecstasy as she moaned and begged for more of her daughter’s thick cock. Riley felt an incredible pressure rapidly growing in her cock, a sure sign that her fat nuts were ready to blow a massive load inside of her mom’s womb. She felt the walls of her mother’s vagina clench tightly around her pulsating shaft, a sure sign that she was violently cumming.</p><p>“Do it! Fill me up! Fill mommy up!” shouted Riley’s mom, clutching her humongous boobs as they jiggled uncontrollably from the force of Riley’s thrusting. The unbearable pressure in Riley’s crotch finally gave way to an incredibly explosive orgasm as she ejaculated inside of the same womb she had once been spawned from. Her quivering shaft released an unprecedented amount of semen that caused the once modestly-chubby stomach of her mother to balloon outwards rapidly as it was filled beyond its absolute limits. Within just a few seconds, Riley made the body of her mother look like it was 9 months pregnant, but even then, she was nowhere close to being finished. She roared loud enough to make the walls shake as dozens of gallons of her hot cum were pumped directly into her mother’s overstretched womb, continuing to thrust with vicious intensity. When her torrent of baby batter finally started to slow, Riley found herself practically hugging the enormous belly of her mother, which had blown up bigger than a yoga ball from the sheer volume of cum that had been shot inside her. Riley grinned as she rubbed the sides of her mother’s abdomen, feeling how full and taut it was. Regardless of whether or not she was ovulating, or how fertile she actually was, Riley knew her mom had just been knocked up several times by the overpowering virility of her own daughter’s semen.</p><p>“Mmm… I really pumped you full, mom. Y’know, I’ve actually always wanted a little sister… or five… or a dozen…” She giggled to herself as she gazed upon her erotic handiwork. Her mother, completely exhausted after what was easily the most intense fucking of her entire life, lay limp on Riley’s bed, panting heavily as her legs twitched with orgasmic aftershocks. Even though she had just experienced an orgasm of monumental proportions, Riley could feel her cock throbbing and begging for more, still completely erect. “Fuck… I’m still so hard…” Riley muttered to herself. It was clear a single round of powerful sex wasn’t going to be enough to satisfy her greedy member, not even close. Thankfully, the total submissiveness of her mother made Riley sure that she could win over any woman she wanted in an instant, given how impossibly irresistible her body was. There were so, so many young women in the city she lived in, and now, she had the privilege of being able to breed each and every one of them silly. The thought of this was so enticing that it made Riley lick her lips in anticipation. There was no reason to wait. Getting up from the bed, she stomped back through her house and out the front door, not even bothering to put any clothes on. After all, it wasn’t like there were any clothes that could hope to conceal her mammoth muscles and extreme endowments. She started down the nearby street with fervent desire, a sinister grin on her face. Out of all the women in the city, there was only one that she was intent on fucking senseless right about now, somebody that had had it coming for a very, very long time.</p><p> </p><p>Riley’s commute through her neighborhood and into the inner parts of the city made her discover just how intense the effects of her transformation were on other people, though this intensity manifested in different ways. Every man seemed to be utterly repulsed by her appearance, fleeing hastily the moment they spotted her. Women, on the other hand, couldn’t get enough of Riley’s gigantic body, and stopped whatever they were doing just to catch a glimpse of her passing by. Many of them displayed clear signs that her appearance alone was making them extremely horny, biting their lips, tugging at their groins or, in some instances, openly moaning from the sight of Riley’s hulking form. After walking for a short while, Riley began to notice that several women were now trailing behind her, talking among themselves as they occasionally shifted to peek at her wobbling pecs and pendulous balls. Enjoying the newfound attention, Riley flexed her arms tightly as she moved along, prompting an eruption of moans, giggles and joyful gasps from her entourage. It was clear that she would have plenty of tight, wet pussies to fill once she had sought out and impregnated her current target. After rounding a very familiar corner, Riley spotted her fucktoy-of-choice just a short distance away, right near the steps of a very familiar brick building. It was Ashlyn, still as bitchy and smug-looking as ever. This time, though, Riley wouldn’t pass her by and be showered with verbal abuse in the process. She would confront Ashlyn, and give her a fucking that she’d hopefully never forget. Riley’s approach, though signified by heavy, echoing footsteps, was completely ignored by Ashlyn, who was too busy staring at her phone. She only registered Riley’s presence when her imposing shadow was looming overhead.</p><p>“Uh, dude, you’re in my li-<strong>HOLY SHIT!”</strong> Ashlyn practically jumped when she saw Riley, throwing her phone into the air. Riley simply smiled, feeling her posse of lustful beauties gather behind her. For some odd reason, Ashlyn wasn’t immediately infatuated with Riley like every other woman that had encountered her, and</p><p>“Hey there, Ashlyn,” Riley said sultrily, her cock twitching with excitement. “What’s wrong? Didn’t think you’d be seeing me today?”</p><p>“W-What the fuck?! Is that <em><strong>YOU,</strong></em> Riley?! What the fuck happened to you?!” Ashlyn stammered, trying to back away from the horny muscle goddess that was now standing before her. She was quickly encircled by Riley’s followers and left trapped on the sidewalk. There was nowhere for her to run.</p><p>“Oh, nothing. I just finally reached my full potential, that’s all. See, I knew one day I’d get the body I wanted. It was just a matter of time. Now that I’m ten times bigger than you, I bet you’re feeling pretty stupid about mocking me,” Riley spoke with an eerie calmness in her voice.</p><p>“You’re mad about all the stuff I said about you? I-I was just kidding, Riley, I swear! I never meant anything by it, honestly!” Ashlyn said with an anxious smile.</p><p>“Sorry, honey, but that apology is a few years too late,” Riley said as she took a step forward.</p><p>“What are you gonna do? Are you gonna hurt me? KILL me?!” Ashlyn’s pleas made Riley laughed. She loved feeling so dominant over the same person that had bullied her countless times over.</p><p>“I was thinking about that, but my huge, throbbing, incredibly-needy cock has something different in mind,” Riley drew closer to Ashlyn, allowing her rigid pole to hover directly over Ashlyn’s cowering form. “After all, why should I beat your ass when I can fuck it, instead?”</p><p>“No…” Ashlyn’s eyes were wide with fear as she stared up at Riley’s penis.</p><p>“In other words, I think I’m gonna rape you and make you my breeding bitch!” Riley said triumphantly, following her sentence up with a laugh. Her gathering of female worshippers laughed along with her.</p><p>“You’re fucking insane! That thing’s big enough to split me in two!” Ashlyn struggled against Riley’s grip as she was forcibly turned around and pressed against the ground by Riley’s enormous arms, exposing her well-shapen and delectably-fat ass. With a single hard pull, she tore Ashlyn’s jeans and panties clean off, exposing her soft butt flesh.</p><p>“That’s the idea…” Riley murmured as she pressed the tip of her penis against Ashlyn’s ass. Ashlyn thrashed around in defiance, but Riley’s grip was too strong, leaving her powerless to stop Riley’s advances.</p><p>“Wait! Stop! Don’t… ARGH!” Ashlyn screamed out in pain as Riley penetrated her with incredible force, earning numerous satisfied moans from her horny spectators. She clenched her teeth as she felt her cock bulge out Ashlyn’s exceptionally-snug vagina, forcing it to contour around every single one of her shaft’s veins and minor contours. Thanks to Riley’s massive girth, her mom’s pussy had felt plenty tight when she was ramming it, but Ashlyn’s fit, athletic pussy was on a completely different level. The walls of Ashlyn’s vagina were constricting around Riley’s cock so much, even the smallest thrust forward or backward could be felt in every inch of her meat. A single thrust had been enough to push her right to the edge of orgasm.</p><p>“Oh my fucking <strong>GOD,</strong> Ashlyn! It feels like your pussy is trying to strangle my dick!” moaned Riley, tightly gripping Ashlyn’s plump buttocks in both hands.</p><p>“It’s too big! Pull it out, please!” cried Ashlyn. Riley smirked and unsheathed her cock slowly. It was covered in a thick glaze of Ashlyn’s own excretions, making it shine in the midday sun. Riley’s new harem clumped together as they all tried to gaze on her cock simultaneously, showering her with moans and lewd appraisal. Thrusting back into Ashlyn, Riley was easily pushed over the edge, causing her to release an echoing moan as her cock drained itself inside of a fresh receptacle. Ashlyn screamed like a banshee as she felt her womb bloat up with copious amounts of Riley’s warm seed, filling her like a balloon.</p><p>“Ooh, so fast… your pussy is perfect for milking my monster cock, Ashlyn,” said Riley seductively as she continued to pump cum into Ashlyn’s overfilled hole. Somehow, the load she was releasing inside Ashlyn was even larger than the one with her mother. It seemed her balls were filling faster than she was draining them, ensuring that her supply of potent sperm would never be exhausted. When Riley’s orgasm finally died down, Ashlyn’s belly was large enough for her to lay atop it, pushing her up from the ground on a huge mattress of her own flesh. It looked like she was more than a year overdue with quintuplets, and considering how unfathomably potent Riley’s cum was, that probably wasn’t far from the truth. Still, Riley didn’t feel satisfied. Her balls churned, her cock throbbed, and her entire body begged to release more of her seed. “You look like you’re fit to burst! With all this cum inside you, there’s no way you’re not pregnant. Hope you’re ready to be a mommy!” Riley teased, slapping the side of Ashlyn’s huge belly. Her devoted underlings closed in on Ashlyn and took turns rubbing and squeezing her taut abdomen, in awe of the sheer productivity of Riley’s testicles. “Although… if you ask me, I don’t think you’re completely full, yet. Ladies, what do you all think?” Riley said, addressing her crowd. The horny, cock-hungry women all turned towards Riley and gave similar answers.</p><p>“Fill her! Drain those huge bull balls inside of her!”</p><p>“She’s not done yet! Paint her womb white!”</p><p>“Make her a mommy! Do it!”</p><p>A resonating chant began to overtake the small crowd. <strong>“FILL! HER! UP! FILL! HER UP!”</strong> shouted the women, shaking their arms excitedly. Riley looked around and chuckled. She was glad to see her followers were thinking the same thing.</p><p>“The people have spoken, Ashlyn. Guess I’ll have to bust an even BIGGER nut inside you!” Riley roared, pressing down on Ashlyn with her massive weight as she prepared to fuck her yet again.</p><p>“No… please… I can’t take any more, I feel like I’m gonna explode!” Ashlyn’s protests fell on deaf ears as Riley forced her cock back into her overstretched pussy. Her dick was vastly more sensitive after ejaculating, but it was by no means going flaccid. For Riley, every orgasm she experienced just made her erection harder, and her balls heavier. She pounded Ashlyn’s thick booty like a jackhammer, completely oblivious to the fertile bodybuilder’s pleas for mercy. Every time she punched Ashlyn’s cervix, she felt a thick jet of cum rocket out of her cock head and into Ashlyn’s swollen uterus. She was experiencing a miniature orgasm with each thrust, each one slightly stronger than the last, a sure sign that she was building up to an even more explosive climax.</p><p>“Grrraaah! Oh, fuck <strong>YES!</strong> So <em><strong>GOOD!”</strong></em> moaned Riley as she strengthened her already very intense thrusts. The pleasure of fucking and constantly ejaculating inside Ashlyn’s pussy was so extreme that she couldn’t focus on very much else beyond it. She closed her eyes and let her hips move on their own as her cock relentlessly forced itself in and out of Ashlyn’s love tunnel. Soon, she felt it building. Her strongest orgasm yet was coalescing inside her fat, bulging, hyper-fertile sperm factories, and she wanted it so, so desperately. “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum AGAIN!” shouted Riley. She fucked Ashlyn as hard and as fast as she could, feeling her cock burning and throbbing with lust. Then, with a single, triumphant thrust, she went balls-deep inside Ashlyn and blew the fattest load ever concieved inside Ashlyn’s cunt. “RRRRAAAHHH!!!” Riley bellowed a mighty, thunderous roar as her hands dug into the very concrete the sidewalk was composed of, her huge nuts pulsating with each gigantic shot of cum they pumped directly inside Ashlyn. Ashlyn’s massive, fertilized belly swelled even larger as she was filled with more than a hundred gallons of cum. Much, much more. Every possible egg in her entire reproductive system was being dogpiled by Riley’s vast hordes of sperm, and if her belly was already the size of a car, there was no telling how big she would grow once her dozens of fertilized eggs actually started to grow. The sheer intensity of Riley’s sexual onslaught had left Ashlyn speechless, literally. Her body twitched and gasped atop a small hill of her own corpulent flesh, her face bearing a lifeless, defeated stare. She had obviously experienced a mix of agony and pleasure so intense that it had left her brain completely fried. Riley felt very empowered by what she had just accomplished. Ever since Ashlyn had started picking on her back in high school, Riley had always wanted to put her in her place. Fucking her senseless and impregnating her wasn’t what she had planned on, originally, but it had certainly been a much more enjoyable way of dealing with her former adversary. Riley grunted as she pulled her cock out of Ashlyn’s vagina, slapping it against her ass and releasing a few final shots of cum on her back for good measure. Her monumental orgasm was met with cheers and applause from her crowd of adoring fans, who were starstruck by Riley’s supreme virility and strength. She looked around at all of the beautiful, boisterous women surrounding her, each one desperate to be filled by her cock and cum. Her sex spree was far from over. Flexing her biceps, pecs and glutes all at the same time, Riley let out a haughty, powerful laugh.</p><p>“Who’s next?”</p><p>For the next several hours, an orgy of unmatched proportions took place on that street as Riley sucked, fucked and impregnated woman after woman, her cock refusing to go soft the entire way through. Nothing could compare to the immense pleasure Riley took in spreading her seed across so many ravenous wombs. She felt like a kid in a candy store, only the candy was a gigantic, constantly-growing crowd of insatiable, lusty women fawning over Riley and her gorgeous body. When she finished filling the womb of one woman, there would be at least 20 more begging to be fucked next, and Riley wasted no time in choosing one and continuing her endless sexual feast. Each new pussy she plowed seemed to feel better than the last, and no matter how many times her cock erupted with cum, her loads never decreased in size, always ensuring that the wombs of her partners would bloat to huge sizes from her semen. When she was busy fucking one girl, many more would crowd around her and worship every inch of her body, especially her massive pecs, gut and balls. The feeling of dozens of hands, lips and tongues all over her swollen, sensitive body greatly heightened the pleasure of sex, and helped Riley achieve larger orgasms even more quickly. She was so absorbed by her own lust that she lost almost all track of time. However, judging from the huge number of leaking, overfilled women that littered the street, it was safe to assume she had been engaging in non-stop sex for most of the day. Her current sex doll, a strikingly-attractive blonde-haired woman with an excellent hourglass shape, had been on the receiving end of her cock for just a little over a minute, and already, Riley had ejaculated an impressive amount inside of her. The countless orgasms she had experienced were dramatically increasing the sensitivity of her cock, which, in turn, made subsequent orgasms much easier to achieve.</p><p><strong>“YES!</strong> Oh God, <strong>FUCK</strong> me, you beautiful sex goddess! Make me huge!” cried the woman, caressing her swollen belly as Riley inflated it with even more of her creamy spunk. Even though every woman she had fucked had moaned similar phrases to her, Riley never tired of hearing her worshippers beg for more and more of her cock and cum. This constant begging was enough to coax even more semen out of her balls, both of which were currently being fondled, sucked and kissed by at least four different women underneath her.</p><p>“Such a tight fucking slut…” moaned Riley as she braced against the ground with her gargantuan leg muscles, providing her hips with the perfect base from which to continue their relentless thrusting. Even if she wouldn’t be spending that much time with the girl she was currently fucking, Riley could appreciate her sublime beauty in the moment. Her soft blonde hair seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sun, the position of which was creating long shadows on the ground. This made Riley start to wonder exactly how much time had passed since she had raped Ashlyn, something that hadn’t concerned her up until now. “What fucking time is it, even?” She muttered.</p><p>“Mmm… it’s, like, a quarter past four.” replied a woman to her left, who was currently massaging her huge glutes. When Riley heard this, she was instantly hit with a massive burst of surprise, enough to trigger her fourth orgasm in a row inside the blonde.</p><p><strong>“OH SHIT!”</strong> shouted Riley as she unloaded inside her current fuck toy. The orgasm she was experiencing was intense, but it wasn’t what surprised her. What surprised her was the fact that Tess was only a few minutes away from finishing her workout routine at the city gym. Riley didn’t want to spare Tess the privilege of witnessing her awesome new body, but if she wanted to get to the gym in time to show her, she’d have to start making her way there immediately. “Sorry, ladies, I gotta go!” announced Riley, pulling her cock out of the blonde’s pussy hastily and pushing through the surrounding crowd to move down the street. Her sudden change of behavior came as quite a shock to her followers, and almost all of them trailed after Riley as she ran down the street towards the gym, calling after her and begging her to not leave them. Riley ignored their calls, as she had more important things to be doing. Besides, with how obsessed they were, she knew they’d follow her to the ends of the Earth, if necessary. Her muscular legs propelled her at great speeds towards her destination, and her enhanced vitality prevented her from even breaking a sweat as she ran. Even in the very short time available to her, Riley was able to break away more than a mile of ground and reach the front of the gym building in time to see Tess exiting it, carrying her clothes and equipment with her in a small bag. “Hey, Tess! Over here!” yelled Riley as she bounded over to Tess. Tess leaped back and screamed when she saw Riley approaching, the exact reaction Riley expected from her. “Don’t worry, it’s me! It’s Riley!” she said as she closed the distance to Tess.</p><p>“It’s… r-really? That’s actually you, Riley?” Tess inquired, a great deal of fear still in her voice.</p><p>“Of course. Who else do you think would be able to get a body like this?” Riley said, unable to resist flexing her arms in front of Tess.</p><p>“You’re massive… how could you… t-this can’t be happening! There’s no way anyone could get that big!”</p><p>“Heh, I remember when you said something like that yesterday…” Riley was very amused at Tess’ disbelief. Getting to prove her wrong had been one of the best things she had done today. “The problem with you, Tess, is that you never think outside the box. The world’s a big place, y’know! It’s only sensible that there would be something out there to give me the figure I’ve always dreamed of, and, as you can see, I found it,” Riley spun around slowly to give Tess a view of her body from every angle. “You wouldn’t believe how good this feels. Sure, those steroids I took might have done some pretty weird things to my body, but I can live with that.”</p><p>“No kidding…” Tess murmured, drawing closer to Riley’s body. “May I?” she asked, motioning towards Riley’s cock.</p><p>“Go ahead,” said Riley. Tess cautiously gripped Riley’s penis with her hands, rubbing them up and down her shaft. She traced the pulsating veins of Riley’s cock with her fingers, astonished by their thickness.</p><p>“Damn, Riley… is this thing actually, y’know, erect?” asked Tess.</p><p>“Mmm… yeah, obviously. I just haven’t been able to get my morning wood down,” Riley replied with a smirk.</p><p>“Morning wood?” Tess said meekly, shortly before getting hit in the face with a large blast of cum.</p><p>“Ah, shit, sorry about that. This thing has such a hair-trigger,” explained Riley. Tess licked a significant amount of cum off of her own face, clearly enthralled by the taste and smell of it. It seemed Riley’s almost-natural charms were working on her, as well.</p><p>“Wow… I… I take back everything I said before, Riley. This is absolutely incredible! You’re absolutely incredible! This body, this monster cock… I know we’re just friends, but seeing you like this is making me drench my panties,” The lust in Tess’ eyes was clear.</p><p>“Sounds like I ought to do something about that…” Riley said, brushing Tess’ cheek with her hand. “More specifically, sounds like I should demolish that needy pussy of yours with my gigantic cock and pump it full of cum.”</p><p>“YES! Exactly! I-I can’t wait any longer, Riley! I need this entire fucking thing inside me!” Tess braced against the brick wall of the gym and dropped her tight mini-shorts, exposing her firm, toned ass and extremely wet pussy to Riley.</p><p>“Don’t have to tell me twice…” Riley said as she brought the tip of her cock to the outer edge of Tess’ enticing entrance. Just the thought of fucking her best friend was making Riley excited, more so than any sexual encounter thus far. Likewise, there was only one thing to do. With a thrust strong enough to send quakes through the wall Tess was bracing against, Riley inserted herself into Tess’ vagina, digging her hands into the wall fiercely. Much like Ashlyn, Tess’ athletic pussy had a sublime tightness to it, perhaps even more so than Ashlyn, and with how sensitive Riley’s cock already was, it was impossible for her to resist ejaculating from her first thrust inside Tess. <strong>“FUCK!”</strong> shouted Riley as she started filling Tess’ tight hole with hot spooge. Her loads had definitely gotten larger, and even this single orgasm had been enough to bloat Tess up to an absurd size, her belly almost surpassing the mass of the rest of her body. Of course, Riley wasn’t going to be satisfied with just this. She needed more, much more. She began moving in and out of Tess’ vagina with slow, powerful thrusts, creating thick back-splashes of her own semen whenever she thrust inward. The volumes of cum she had already sprayed lubricated her cock and enhanced the experience for both of them. With each of Riley’s movements, Tess squirmed and moaned, occasionally staring back at her with a look of intense pleasure on her face. This only drove Riley to fuck her even harder, bringing her to the verge of another orgasm. <em><strong>“AGAIN! I’M CUMMING AGAIN!”</strong></em> shrieked Riley as she ejaculated a second time, even harder, inside Tess, blowing her belly up even larger. Even if Riley stopped now, Tess would still end up being the most pregnant woman to ever live on Earth, given how much cum she was being filled with, but Riley wasn’t going to stop now. Not even close.</p><p>“F-Fuck! This is the best sex I’ve ever had! You’re turning me into a living condom, Riley!” moaned Tess, feeling her own abdomen push her back away from the wall due to its size. Being forced to move backwards due to the sheer size of Tess’ belly, Riley readjusted herself and grabbed onto Tess instead, pressing down on her with all her weight and increasing the pressure inside her overflowing womb tremendously. Tess screamed as she did this, her mind consumed by a massive barrage of ecstasy that only Riley’s cock was capable of providing. Riley pounded and pounded at a rapidly-increasing pace, fucking Tess with enough intensity to make the ground around them shake. Even she was amazed at the strength of her own body, and the resilience of Tess’ erogenous zones. Clearly, the upper limits of her physical power were close to being reached, but Riley was determined to break past those.</p><p>“I’m gonna <strong>DESTROY</strong> your pussy! You’ll be nothing but a giant blimp full of cum when I’m done with you!” shouted Riley as she fucked Tess with total impunity, ejaculating truly absurd amounts. Within no time at all, she felt something building. A massive explosion of pleasure truly deserving of the word “climax,” and she so desperately wanted to experience it. The world seemed to fade around her as she inched closer and closer to this hyper-orgasm with every thrust. The size of Tess’ belly was inconsequential to her, now. All Riley could focus on was pounding and cumming. Pounding and cumming, pounding and cumming… she was being driven by pure bestial instinct. More specifically, the instinct to breed. She was so close, now. Right on the edge of the greatest sexual precipice to ever exist. An absolute zenith of mind-bending orgasmic ecstasy. “Oh fuck… <em><strong>RIGHT THERE! YES!”</strong></em> screamed Riley. Finally, she had reached her hyper-orgasm. <em><strong>“</strong></em><span class="u"><em><strong>GRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!</strong></em></span><em><strong>”</strong></em> She roared loud enough to be heard for miles around as her cock erupted like a world-ending supervolcano inside of Tess, blowing her up large enough to break large parts of the gym building with her enormous, totally-fertilized baby belly. Riley’s balls defied all measures of logic and sanity as they produced enough cum to fill an Olympic swimming pool, pumping it all directly through Riley’s urethra and into Tess. This orgasm lasted for more than a minute, at least, and when it had finally ended, Riley felt herself deeply satisfied. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she pulled out of Tess slowly, releasing a few final spurts of cum as she did so. “How’s that for a workout?” Riley teased, giving Tess’ ass a hard slap. Like most of the other women that had been with her, Tess was completely drained of energy due to the intensity of the sex she had just had. However, Riley could spot a weak smile on her panting face, a sign that she had most likely enjoyed the experience just as much as Riley.</p><p>“You seem awfully pleased by your handiwork…” Suddenly, Riley heard a familiar voice behind her, and swung around to see a very recognizable gentlemen standing before her, wearing a clean-cut suit. It was the shrewd businessman from the bus stop! “Hello again, Riley,” said the man with his usual eerie calmness.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here, weirdo?” Riley said in a confrontational manner. She stared at him ferociously, but the man showed no signs of being frightened. The fact that he hadn’t tried to run as far away from her as possible, like all the other males in the city, suggested he may have not been a man at all…</p><p>“I just wanted to check in with you and see how you were reacting to the effects of my… supplement. It seems to have worked well enough,” remarked the man, motioning towards Riley’s body.</p><p>“No shit, Sherlock, but what’s any of that to you? You said the pill was a free gift, so if you think you can come here and ask me for some kind of payment, you’ve got another thing coming!” Riley cracked her knuckles in an attempt to intimidate the man, but even that failed to earn a reaction from him.</p><p>“Now, now, there is no need to get violent. I’m not asking for any payment, but I would like to tell you that I gave the steroid not purely out of generosity.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Riley said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“You see, Riley, young people nowadays are far too impatient for their own good. They jump from activity to activity without taking the time to enjoy things in the present moment. You were easily the most extreme case of this I’ve ever seen, and so, I wanted to teach you a lesson in what happens when you rush something that shouldn’t be rushed. You’ve already become acquainted with the grotesque changes the steroid has made to your body, and now you’ve seen just what happens when your overpowering lust takes control of you, so I’m sure that you-”</p><p>“Are you fucking serious?!” Riley said angrily. The man paused as a look of confusion swept across his face. It was the first sign Riley had seen that indicated something wasn’t going according to his plan.</p><p>“Er… did you not learn a lesson from all of this?”</p><p>“I learned that having giant muscles and a giant cock is the best thing in the entire world, does that count?” The man hesitated for a moment before responding to this.</p><p>“So… you don’t regret your transformation?”</p><p>“Of course not! Do you have any idea how good it feels to fuck and impregnate literally any woman I want? I used to think the muscles were what I was after, but this cock makes me feel like a motherfucking sex goddess. I’ve certainly got the virility to back it up, too. There’s no way I would regret any of this!” The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He clearly wasn’t expecting Riley to be this optimistic about her current circumstances. “If you ask me, you were kinda stupid giving me this body and then expecting any other answer besides the one I just gave you.”</p><p>“I see…” he began. “Originally, I was going to put everything back to the way it was, but, if you’re really comfortable with this… new physique, I suppose I can leave you be. No point in trying to convince you otherwise…”</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” said Riley, triumphantly.</p><p>“Before I leave, though, I’d like to give you this.” The man extended his arm to give Riley a very small business card, which she carefully took and inspected. It contained nothing more than a single string of numbers, most likely a phone number, displayed in shiny metallic lettering. “Call this number if you ever have a change of heart. I’m always willing to set things right, if you so desire. Have a good day, now.”</p><p>“Is this-” When Riley looked up, however, the man was gone, vanishing in the exact same fashion as back at the bus stop. In his absence, Riley could see a massive crowd of people rushing down the street towards the gym. They were all women, perhaps every female in the entire city, and what they were so desperately running towards was clear enough to Riley. She could feel her erection growing stronger just from the sight of the crowd alone. She took one last look at the business card in her hand, then crumpled it up and tossed it on the ground.</p><p>“Ha! Like that’s <strong>ever</strong> gonna happen!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>